Anger Management
by mtcbones
Summary: Dr. Mccoy must learn to curb his temper. but eventually he finds true love


Paste your document here...

Anger Management

This story is complete but I hope there will be further adventures of Leonard and T'Resa McCoy

Dr. Leonard H McCoy stretched luxuriously. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept for an uninterrupted 8

hours. There had been no nightmares.

There hadn't been any emergency calls or even a "Are you still awake Bones?" He hadn't been drugged or drunk not

even a swig of a bottle of anything. He had just had a REAL sleep.

To top it all off he still had an hour before he went to his world in sickbay. He put his two hands behind his head and

planned the rest of this hour.

Breakfast or shower first? He asked himself. An urgent pain made up his mind. When a man has to go he has to go.

He grabbed a towel and his robe on his way in.

When that fire was quenched he rubbed his chin. 23rd century and he still had this caveman problem on his face.

He sprayed the beard repressing foam on his face "well at least I can forget about it for another 3 weeks" he

thought.

Then he got under the soothing warm shower spray. (Of course it was recycled but the benefits outweighed the

thought of what the water had done before it was re-treated.)

Many of the crew especially a certain green blooded alien preferred the sonic shower but was there anything that

could replace the massaging effect of a warm shower running over ones body.

When he was thoroughly soothed he turned off the water and turned on the sonic dryer and listened as the recycler

sucked up the last drops of his indulgence.

"Well some modern conveniences were handy" he mused.

Back in his room he pulled out his medical tunic and pants.

He didn't expect any away calls today. There were no planets anywhere near them; so the tunic would do for today

it was the most comfortable uniform.

He replicated a large black coffee and a small bowl of porridge, with a strawberry on top. "Something to wake me up

and something to stay with me". He recited to himself.

While he was waiting for the coffee to cool a little, he slipped on his clothes. The boots could wait til the last minute.

Who decided boots were a good idea for a Dr. who would be on his feet all day? he griped.

"Oh-h-h-"the coffee put the lid on a lovely morning and the porridge set him dreaming of his childhood breakfasts.

He still had 15 minutes of his hour when the comm. rang. "No. No. No. I still had 15 minutes. McCoy here." "Bones

are you still in bed?" "How could I be in bed when my shift starts in 13.2 minutes?"

"Is this Leonard McCoy I'm talking to or Mr. Spock?" "Look Kid I was in a good mood. Do you prefer me otherwise?"

"Just a joke Bones."

Some of the glow was gone after that "Where did the point 2 come from anyway?" he asked himself fruitlessly.

"Calm down McCoy this is going to be a great day. I will be friendly today. I will not get angry today. Well not too angry."

He pasted a smile on his face and walked over to Sickbay. "Good morning Chris." He said as he strode in. "Good

morning Dr." She answered cheerily if warily. You had a good night last night I see." "I did Chris. 8 hours with out a

comm. or a nightmare."

"Nightmare Dr.?" "It was a messy divorce Chris. By the way, it's Leonard. What's on the schedule for today?"

"We have a few physicals left and Ensign Chou presented with a suspect appendix." "Right. We'll see him. Will you

ask Walters to prepare OR1 just in case?" "Already done, Leonard."

"So Chou let's see what's up here." "Ow that's it Doc." "I'd say your appendix has had enough of you, son. Nurse

Chapel will help you go to sleep. Then I'll take your appendix out, and we'll have your replacement appendix grown

and replaced in you before you wake again."

"Will it hurt Doc?" "A little, son. But you'll be back at work in 2 days. You don't get many medical holidays on the

Enterprise son."

"My work is a holiday Doc. I'm in the science labs."

"Glad to hear it. Nurse put him under."

McCoy went to scrub up. While he was at it, the comm. rang.

"Bones if you're not busy will you come to shuttle bay 2 with me?"

"Sorry Jim I'm just going into surgery now. Is someone sick?"

"No Bones. Admiral Fielding is paying us a surprise inspection. I need backup."

"What about Spock?" "He's coming too we need extra support for this individual."

"You mean he's coming to catch me out. I'm not going to be free till he leaves the ship."

"It's not that easy Bones."

"Look Jim I really have to go. My patient is under anaesthetic and I have to get to him before he wakes again."

The operation didn't go as well as he had hoped it would. It turned out Chou was a bleeder. It had been close but

he would survive.

"Why was this not in his records? He will need 3 days observation here in sick bay and at least one check up a day

for a week after that."

As he filled out his PADD on the case, a horde of engineers brought in an injured comrade supported between them.

"Doc, Jensen got caught in the warp drive shaft." They laid him on a bio-bed along with an arm and a foot and a cup

with 4 teeth in it.

"OR2 STAT." yelled McCoy. "When will you idiots learn to be careful?

Get Dr. Kelly for me this is going to take 2 of us."

With that the comm. rang again "Bones are you free now?" "I can't answer you right now Captain." He said as he slapped the button off.

"Bones…"

"Capt. Dr McCoy has gone into an emergency surgery. He will be hours." "Chris is this just a way out of

meeting Fielding?" "Capt. I can't stop; I have to give him a hand."

6 hours later Leonard sent Dr. Kelly home.

"Thanks John I'll finish up. Jensen will be able to walk and use that arm.

Go get some dinner and I'll take your shift tonight. I'd be under foot watching Jensen and Chou tonight anyway. I

might as well take shift"

"I'll come back after I eat so you can go get some food too." "Nah! I'll just get something

here. Hospital food is the same as mess room food. " chuckled McCoy.

After Kelly left, Leonard reset the teeth, and turned off the sedative field. As he was watching Jensen come out of

his stupor, the comm. rang.

"Bones…" "I can't talk I'm with a patient." He said as he slapped the comm. off.

"How are you now Bobby can you open your eyes for me?" "Was that Mom on the phone for me Doc?"

"No" laughed McCoy "that was the Capt." "Did ya tell him I'm going to be just fine?"

"Not yet Bobby. Can you sit up?"

About an hour later he had Jensen sleeping on the recovery room biobed and was heading for his office to write up

his report and maybe get a few 40winks on his camp bed.

He grabbed a cup of soup and had just sat down when Kirk and the Admiral strode in.

"Bones, Admiral Fielding appreciates how busy you are, so we decided to save you time. We came down here to see

you, but we see you aren't really busy at all only 2 sleeping patients and you have time to sit and eat."

With that Leonard stood up abruptly and spilled his soup over his desk. "Capt. Sir you can take your Admiral and

leave me sugaring alone. I have reports to write and my dinner is dripping onto the floor. Get out."

"Dr. McCoy you have no right to address your commanding officer in that manner. Why have you been avoiding me? I

instructed Capt. Kirk that you were to meet with me when I arrived and I have tried to meet with you several times

since. Nothing could be so urgent that you can disobey the orders of your superiors like that."

"Then fire me… Sir."

"Stop it Bones." "Capt. addressing an inferior officer in that familiar tone only encourages insubordination.

Dr. McCoy I told you at the academy that insubordination would never be tolerated."

"Sir. Fire me or get out of my sickbay and leave me sugaring alone."

"Come on Admiral. Dr. McCoy has not eaten anything all day he's been on 2 shifts already with out a break.

We're short one of our Drs.

Dr. M'Benga is currently studying on Vulcan. We have only 2 doctors and they are taking extra shifts.

"Leonard we'll go now you'll report to us in the morning."

"Dr. McCoy you will report with your bags packed I will accompany you to starbase ten.

You are to report to a Starfleet anger management course as soon as we get back to Earth.

There is a doctor at starbase ten; he will take your place for the time being at least."

With that he spun on his heel, and went into Dr. McCoy's office. He was disappointed to find it immaculately clean

and well ordered.

He however took especial note of McCoy's contraband stash.

"Capt. Kirk does he abuse drugs as well as alcohol? Romulan ale is forbidden and there are 2 bottles here"

"Yes admiral but these are strictly for medicinal purposes."

"Can it Kirk! McCoy was a drunk when he came to us. Sober people don't keep the stuff around."

"He has never been drunk on this ship and he has never abused drugs. He is a most gifted surgeon and research

scientist. If he seems to be sharp with people occasionally it's really for their own good. He's totally dedicated to the

health and welfare of our crew. He can't be replaced."

"No one is irreplaceable Kirk. You know that. This man is a powder keg waiting to blow up. He'll wind up killing

someone.

The anger management course will give you a better safer officer, IF he manages to complete it

successfully.

I have to warn you though very few come through with a clean bill of health. We can't afford rogues on starships.

That night Jim Kirk called to his friend's quarters. "Jim I'm not going. I know a few potions I could give him that would

put him permanently to sleep and no one would ever know."

"No Bones. Why couldn't you be nice to him just this once?" "And sell my soul. Not goin' to happen."

"Bones, you've got to get through the course. Pretend you're totally cured. Then you can come back to me I need

you."

"You know this guy has no intention of letting me come back. I know him from ole Miss. and he has it in for me

because he thinks his Dad liked me better than him. His Dad was my surgery professor. Best teacher I ever had.

I worked hard but Junior thought his Dad would give him a pass.

Later on he gave me a residency, but Junior had to repeat the course.

Admiral Fielding is not a very nice guy, Jim."

"That may be Bones, but he has the power." "Are you going to let him take me Jim?"

"I can't stop him Bones"

Leonard had no answer to that. He just went to his bed, lay down facing away and called the lights off.

Jim left quietly shaking his head.

On arrival at Starbase Ten Admiral Fielding, Capt. Kirk, and 2 security men went to Dr. McCoy's room

"Dr. McCoy, we have arrived. Are you ready? "

There was no answer. "Use your override Kirk."

The room was stripped bare of all personal belongings and of course there was no one there.

"Start a search now. Why didn't you confine him to the brig, Kirk? "

"Hold on Admiral. Computer locate Dr. McCoy."

"Dr. McCoy is not on the ship."

"Where did he go?" "Dr McCoy transported to the docking station on Starbase Ten" chirped the friendly voice of the

computer.

" Get a security team to go down and find him before he gets away." "Wait a minute Admiral." Bluffed the Capt.

"Why don't you call the base commander and ask him where the doctor is."

He was worried because of the state he had left his friend in last night. He hoped he hadn't done anything

desperate.

"All right but if he is on a shuttle to somewhere else; you will join him on a compliance course."

"Bridge. Uhura contact the base commander. I think it's Commander Forrester. Ask him if he has seen Dr. McCoy,"

"Aye aye sir….

Capt. I contacted commander Forrester Dr. McCoy is in his office waiting for transport to Starfleet

command for the course he is to take."

"Thanks Uhura. So Admiral you have your pound of flesh. Get off my ship now."

Fielding transported down then. He called to Commander Forrester with 4 security men. "I'll take over from here

Commander.

Dr McCoy I will accompany you to the course." "Okay Fred, are you admitting to an anger problem too."

A muffled snigger could be heard from behind the base Commander's hands and bowed head. "Rather you than me"

he muttered.

"Thanks a bunch Jack" came the equally quiet reply.

2 hours later Fielding had Leonard guarded by 2 security men on the earth bound shuttle.

When they arrived a week later Fielding instructed the security men to take the doctor to the security holding cells,

where he would be held on 24 hour watch until the admiral came on Monday.

They were not to speak to him until then. There was nothing Leonard could do except read and rest and think.

One thing he didn't like to think of was his sickbay taken over by strangers. That was not a good train of thought. so

he thought of Jim and how many times he had broken the rules. But not for him this time. No that wasn't a good line

of thought either.

He thought of Joanna the one bright spot in his life, but that led him to thoughts of Jocelyn he still

loved her but had not known how to keep her.

Maybe he did have an anger problem. He resolved then and there to do his best to benefit from the course. "I guess

I do tend to tend to fly off the handle at times." He mused.

By the time Monday came, he had done a lot of resting, and felt able to make a go of this.

His resolve was shaken when Fielding arrived with 4 security men to collect him. It felt like he was walking the green

mile.

He was meditating on what would be his last words

When they arrived at the classroom. There were a handful of other men and women already there and a sticky

sweet directress at the head of the room.

"No wonder they need 4 security men to bring us here." he thought. "This ain't going to be a picnic."

"Thank you Adm. Fielding. Do I take it Dr. McCoy is a flight risk?"

"You do Nora. I'm leaving 2 security guards to keep an eye on him."

"Now Fred dear they won't be necessary. I'm sure the Dr. will stay to learn to amend his ways; won't you dear?"

With his eyes turned up to Heaven He thought "This is going to be worse than a divorce or Klingons."

"Oh yes. I will of course Ma'am" he said aloud. "I only want to be allowed to return to my ship."

The Georgian accent and southern gentleman were laid on thick in response.

"Now Admiral please leave us; we'll be just fine here.

Class there is just one more to arrive and I understand her ship landed an hour ago so she should be with us within

a half an hour.

In the meantime we can be getting to know one another. I'm Nora Sweetwater"

At that Leonard could not help raising an eyebrow. He couldn't believe it. The name certainly fit.

They were each given a name tag and told to give a brief outline of their history and what they hope to get out of

this class.

They were from a varied background but they all had trouble suffering fools and doing this childish activity left most

of them cold.

Leonard would have put his fist through a wall if he had been near one but he remembered his resolve just in time

so when it was his turn he said

"Leonard McCoy. Doctor. From Georgia. On leave from a starship. 2 years left of a 5 year mission. I am doing this

under orders and what I hope to get out of this is- out of this."

With that a commotion broke out at the door. Leonard's heart skipped a beat in fact he thought it had stopped.

"Jo" he called. His daughter stopped fighting. "Dad? Who made you come?"

"Excuse me Miss McCoy. This is not a family reunion. We are just introducing ourselves to the class. It seems to be

your turn now."

"Joanna McCoy. Nurse." "Yes Miss McCoy. And what do you hope to get from this class?" "Out"

"Maybe we should start over. I am Nora Sweetwater. I am here to help you all to learn to control your tempers"

"I could control my temper fine if it weren't for all the idiots around me."

"Now now dear .They aren't idiots. They might just look on things differently than you do."

"Daddy, who is this lady?"

"Jo c'mere and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in 3 years.

While she had her arms around him he whispered. "I'll explain later Try to be a sweet Georgia belle for a bit." Jo

calmed down and the rest of the class had model McCoy's

That night Jo came to her Fathers quarters. The guards wouldn't let her in unless she got a pass from Fielding.

"Admiral could I stay with my father in his quarters. I can guarantee he won't try to escape while I am with him."

"Miss McCoy I can't let you stay with him but I will give you a pass to spend an hour each night with him. A guard will

be present while you visit with him."

"Why thank you Admiral it's been such a long time since I saw him in person.I'm sure my visits will help him calm

himself."

She felt like washing her mouth out after saying such drivel.

She brought a Chinese takeout with her when she went to visit that night. The mandatory guard came in with her.

"Is the goon necessary Jo?" She answered in Cherokee. "I'm only allowed 1 hour each night with a guard. What

happened to you?"

She got an awful shock when he broke down and cried.

When he had control of himself again he answered; also in Cherokee

"Sorry for the breakdown dear I'm fine

Fielding is getting back at me for something that happened in college. I can't believe you're here. I love you Jo.

Look Jo we have to convince Sweetie that we have turned a new leaf and don't present any anger danger.

Can you pretend to be sweeter than her?"

That's asking a lot Dad." She said smiling. "Now eat!"

They only barely finished the meal when the guard said she would have to go.

"See you tomorrow Dad."

She said this in Standard. "Can't wait, Darlin'"

The McCoy's became the stars of the class.

Nothing Sweetie could throw at them ruffled their resolve and boy did she know how to rile her students.

She got these adults to play musical chairs and sing twinkle twinkle little star while tiptoeing around and trying to

reach the stars.

The men especially found this humiliating and most refused to do the exercises.

When Sweetie told them to play the game nicely 3 of the men had to restrain one of their fellows who was ready

to strangle her.

He was made to sit in the punishment corner.

A lady started laughing at him and she was sent to the opposite corner where she proceeded to make rude

faces and hand gestures.

Leonard and Joanna however did every childish thing with a smile pasted on their faces and sweetness personified

to their teacher.

They never once gave her reason to doubt their reform.

However at night with their Fielding spy watching their every move they could say whatever they wished in

Cherokee.

And they said plenty with a smile on their faces for their audience.

"Dad they are the stupidest people I've ever seen, and Sweetie is the biggest idiot of them all."

"I know Darlin' but we have to keep outsweeting Sweetie or we'll never get our lives back Fielding has no intention

of sending me back to the Enterprise. I wonder what they are doing now."

"I know Dad I wonder how Tom and the boys are doing without me. Do you suppose it was Fielding who got me into

this?"

"Probably but he did me the best favour by bringing you here. Oh Jo, could you ever forgive me for not being there

for you growing up?"

"It was so hard with out you Dad but I knew you wanted to be with me.

Mom always said anything bad about you that she could but I knew it was just her way of missing you

With that the guard stood up and said "Your hour is over go home Miss McCoy." She hugged her Dad and said,"see

you tomorrow." and "Thank you sir" she said to the guard in standard.

At the end of the 6 week term, Ms Sweetwater had been nearly strangled by 3 class members and 4 more were not

speaking to anyone else.

In fact only the 2 McCoy's had successfully completed their course.

Leonard had had to regenerate some broken bones in his hands from hitting the wall in his bathroom in frustration.

As she handed McCoy his certificate of completion she whispered "this should have been an Oscar"

He smiled sweetly to her and thanked her in his most southern gentleman voice.

Joanna gave her a little curtsy and "'llowed as how she was sure she had learned her lesson and would be a credit

to Miss Sweetwater in the future." With her fingers crossed behind her back.

Father and daughter went arm in arm to the nearest taxi rank and went to a swank restaurant in San Francisco.

The sentries hadn't gone with them because the 2 showed them their certs

"You do not need to be sure we attend the classes anymore. We're finished with them"

they really enjoyed their first time together alone. They could speak in standard for a change.

"Well Jo I guess we go back to our lives again. I don't know if I can lose you again though.

Any chance you'd like to practise on the Enterprise. There would be plenty of work for Tom, and the boys could go to

school there."

"You don't need a cranky nurse there. No Dad we're settled on phi beta 7. Maybe you'd like to come live with us

there"

"Don't tempt me. I have 2 more years tour of duty. I might just come after that though. No promises but I sure

would like to watch those 2 boys growing up."

"I love you Dad. I know a lot more about what I missed out on growing up, now. I would have killed Sweetie if you

hadn't been there.

I know about your broken hand too. That was the time Sweetie set on me wasn't it?" "You didn't deserve that but

God bless you for keeping cool"

They next went to book passage on their respective shuttles.

Joanna was able to get one for the next day. Leonard would have to get one at the end of the week that went to

starbase 3 first then after six days get one to star base 10 from there he could rendezvous with the Enterprise

currently visiting Rigel 4.

"And I'm the one that hates travelling in space." "Dad what do you think the Enterprise does?"

"Oh that's different I'm working there." "Sure Dad! We have an extra room at home so think about it just one shuttle

straight to Phi beta."

They laughed as they set off for McCoy's dorm. "I can stay with you tonight Dad with out the goons."

"I was talking to Jim Kirk last night He said he could give you both a place on the Enterprise if you want it.

They got a Vulcan doctor to take my place while I'm here.

He's both a healer and a doctor. We were short handed all along so that should be a great help to me.

Jim likes him. He's fully Vulcan and has a Vulcan wife. She is a lab technician.

I guess I better get used to green blood." "Don't forget you are a star graduate of the anger management course

Dad at great cost to yourself and you don't want to go back there."

"That's for sure Jo." "Tom says the boys are cleaning their rooms for when I get back."

"Don't you forget about the course either we sure don't want to do the extended course that the others have to do."

"I am who I am Dad." "Me too, Darlin' I love you."

They walked the 3 miles back to the dorm.

Leonard would walk his daughter to the terminal in the morning for the 6 a.m. flight.

They talked into the wee hours of the morning Leonard fell asleep at the table and Jo laid on the couch after telling

the computer to call her at 4:30.

She woke to find her Dad had made her a bowl of porridge and a cup of coffee.

"You need something to keep you going on that long trip baby girl." "Oh Dad I haven't had porridge since we were a

family. Thanks."

They ate quickly and then walked briskly to the terminal. Jo checked in her luggage and the gates were already

boarding.

She gave her Dad a hug that he didn't want to stop. He shamelessly cried and choked out "be sure to comm. as

soon as you get there. God speed you."

"Oh Dad you have me cryin' now. You were always the softie in our family."

"Will the last passenger on the shuttle Jove please board now the doors are closing. Jo ran to the doors and they

closed behind her. Leonard waved but couldn't say anything.

When he got back to his dorm there was a sentry there.

He just walked inside he couldn't handle that right now.

He went to his bedroom and stripped to his shorts and t shirt. He crawled into bed and slept for 3 hours.

When he woke he just laid there thinking.

He knew he had to keep his cool. Fielding was just waiting for him to break down that's what the goon was for. He

was taunting the good Doctor.

While he was meditating; Fielding commed him. "Congratulations Mac on finishing you course successfully. I must say

I was truly surprised at your new leaf. I have assigned you to duty at the campus medical centre. You begin tonight

at 8. You will be assigned to night duty the day staff is covered by the students."

"Thank you Fred. I wouldn't want to be idle while I'm waiting for my transport next Friday."

Didn't anyone tell you the Enterprise has a new Dr. and you are not going back. We can't take a chance that you

would revert to old ways. You are finished in space."

"I can't stay I'm under contract for 2 more years. "

"Don't worry about that Mac you will serve that here at the clinic."

Leonard bit his tongue till it bled. "Well I'll be there tonight now I must get some sleep so I can do the night shift"

When he clicked off he went to the local public comm. centre and put a coded call to the Enterprise.

He filled Jim in on the situation. "Bones, don't let that blackguard get you. Hold your temper. I need you. I'll fix this.

I'll get back to you in 20.35 minutes."

"Now it's you sounding like Spock, Jim." "Just joking Bones we are overrun with Vulcans here and no one to keep

them in check."

"Jim there's a shuttle for starbase 3 in 3 days and from there I can get to 10"

"We can do better than that Bones. We can be at 3 when you get there."

"Jim you're supposed to be beyond 10." "Captains discretion. Though zip your mouth." "Right Jim."

Nights at the med. Centre were always busy –accidents barfights students who just wanted their hand held.

Leonard worked lots of miracles for the 3 nights. On the 3rd night he brought a holdall with his things.

He only had barely enough time to catch the shuttle after shift; no time to go home.

He was deep in a patients innards when Jim finally rang.

He asked the nurse to hold it to his ear while he continued to search for the source of the `poor students bleeding

and then sealed it.

"Bones go to shuttle 3 at 6A.M. Scotty will be there don't be late it's going to be tight. Talk to you on board."

"Thanks nurse." he said Leonard never worked so hard as that night

. He had to be sure all patients were safe to be left.

His shift finished at 6:00 hrs on paper but he hadn't managed to be home on time yet.

His heart sank when a very young 15 year old came in, in labour at 5:45.

He examined her and all was normal; presentation good, and the child was not too big.

The girl was frightened and hadn't told her family or boy friend. Friends had been looking after her.

He called them to come in for her. They were on their way when he saw Marcy a very good midwife.

She agreed to look after the girl while he went on break.

He filled her in on the story then at 5 to 6 he high tailed it to the shuttle port.

He was 7 minutes late and badly out of breath.

Scotty was pacing in the shadows and grabbed the Dr.s arm as he ran up.

He pulled him into a very old rickety old shuttle, closed the hatch and took off almost instantly.

Uhura was piloting. "Go Uhura dear." "No permission to leave Scotty?" asked Leonard.

"Would they give it to us in this garbage scow?" "Will it be safe Scott?" "We'll see. I hope so."

Alarms went off as they sped away. When they had passed the moon they saw a sleek Vulcan ship behind it.

Scotty set a detonator to blow the ship in 20 minutes.

Then they beamed aboard the Vulcan ship and again tore away but this time McCoy didn't question his safety.

Sarek was piloting and Amanda brought in a hot cup of soup for them.

"Forgive the subterfuge Dr. it seems Starfleet is reluctant to lose your services.

Well neither are your crew members and we can certainly attest that you are a superior physician.

It is going to be very crowded as it is only our personal vessel. It doesn't normally carry passengers.

We should be on Vulcan in a week, and the Enterprise will be there soon after." Said Sarek "How can I thank you

enough, sir? "Was all Leonard could choke out.

He couldn't cry in front of the most Vulcan of all Vulcans. Sarek had the good grace to look away while Amanda led

him into a small room with a couch in it.

Miss Uhura and I will share the bed Scotty wants to sleep by the engines he says they are his bairns cousins.

Sarek won't sleep." Amanda" said the now smiling doctor as he wiped his eyes. "You could cheer up a pessimist. Do

you know the Vulcan doctor who took my place? `"

"A small bit Dr…" "Leonard."

"Leonard, he was in Spock's class and I taught them 1 semester. He was very young though.

He was married to T'Resa Sarek's cousin's daughter.

Storak was not one of the children who were unkind to Spock.

I think he was even friendly with him.

Storak's parents had studied on Earth for awhile, I think he was born there but they were back before he started

school.

I doubt he would remember Earth but his parents would have taught him to respect other peoples."

"I'm glad it is they who are with Spock then." Said McCoy. "He has found us humans trying at times. I'm afraid I'm

the worst offender."

"That's not what I hear Leonard. Spock very much enjoys your repartees. He knows where he stands with you.

That is very stabilizing to him. But you look all done in. you were up all night before you came here.

Please rest now you have a week to catch up."

She left and Leonard had only eyes for that inviting couch. He didn't bother getting changed .except to throw off his

boots. After that he remembered nothing of that day.

When he did wake it was well into ships night and he was hungry so he got himself a bowl of soup from the

replicator in the room.

It had been pre-programmed so he got a chicken soup with rice and a piece of peach pie.

He chuckled to himself of course Amanda would think of that; what a woman.

He had just got used to night duty so he went out to find Sarek at the controls.

"Sarek I'm not much of a pilot but if you want to take a rest on the couch I could watch the ship while on autopilot. I

would call you if anything happened."

"Your thoughtfulness is appreciated Dr…" "Leonard." Muttered McCoy under his breath.

"Leonard, but I'm sure you know Vulcans need much less sleep than humans. Perhaps if you went back to your room

you would be able to sleep again."

"Maybe that's where I could be the most help" he said and retired again to the couch. This time he got dressed for

bed and slept till late morning.

He did a lot of resting and a lot of visiting.

the Sareks were much nicer to talk to in this relaxed atmosphere. He heard many and varied stories of Spock's youth

and diplomatic events and blunders and successes.

Much of it had him in stitches. He had not known Vulcans to unbend so completely but here he was home with

Spock's parents.

They never spoke of the manhunt that was going on for the missing McCoy. Or that there was speculation he had

been in a shuttle accident behind the moon.

He had spoken to Jim Kirk on a secure line briefly and he couldn't wait to get back.

It was late evening when they reached Vulcan Enterprise would arrive in 2 or 3 days.

There was none of the oppressive (to humans) heat this evening so he felt good being on firm ground and not

being ordered around.

The next 3 days were an extension of his time on the Vulcan vessel.

Finally Spock and Jim beamed down to collect their crew members.

They stayed overnight with Spock's parents giving them a chance to spend the night reviewing their old times.

In the morning they sat at breakfast and began to work on the diplomatic solution to McCoy's fugitive actions.

Admiral pike is sympathetic. Admirals Fielding and Komack are unyielding Admiral Nogura is on the fence, but the

unknown is the Tellerite representative."

"Capt. the Tellerite ambassador has no love for Admiral Fielding or Komack. He has no love for Vulcan's either.

He will not vote with them Admiral Nogura is fair and I will attempt to speak with him, without being seen to

influence him.

Logically Leonard's talents are better employed in space exploration on a fully equipped starship.

Night duty at Starfleet medical center would be a poorer use of his diffuse and superlative gifts."

"Thanks Sarek. Bones whatever the decision; you stay with us. We'll find a way."

"Thank you all but I can't let you get in trouble over me. I will go to a non federation planet if they try to bring me

back.

I just can't work for Fielding."

Leonard I will facilitate you being accepted as a citizen of Vulcan. You can come here when your tenure ends.

You will be free to practice and conduct research.

As a Vulcan protected citizen you would be safe to travel anywhere. I would not recommend Terra though for

awhile."

"Your generous offer leaves me very humbled Sarek, but how can I justify this I have no connection to Vulcan.

" Dr. I would be honoured if you would accept me as your adopted brother." Said Spock.

A big lump in his throat kept McCoy from answering.

"Hopefully none of that will be necessary. It is a good back-up plan though and we will gratefully accept if it comes to

that. Is that okay with you Bones?"

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that."

Kirk, Sarek and Spock went for a drive to see their outlying farms.

Scotty and Uhura went into town. And Leonard and Amanda walked in her garden.

"Amanda you and my Mother would have gotten on like a house on fire.

I would mark it as a privilege to be your son too, but I can't help missing my own Georgia."

"I know the feeling there is something about home that never stops calling your soul."

"Where is your home Amanda?"

A very small town in Indiana, mostly fields of grass and grain. There's a little lake at the back of our home we skated

in winter and swam and fished in summer.

There's nothing like that here, but Sarek has done his best to make this garden a little corner of home for me.

Now Leonard it is nearly midday and even a boy from Georgia would fry in this heat. Let's go have a cup of tea."

As the day got hotter the rest of the crew and Sarek drifted in to the cooler house.

After a nice lunch, Kirk called for transport for all the crew members.

"You belong with us Bones. Once aboard the Enterprise, Leonard went to his quarters and let out a contented sigh

. There will be trouble ahead but for now I'm home.

He changed into his uniform and set off to reclaim his sickbay.

"When I sit in my own chair in my own office, I'll really be back." he thought.

As the doors swished open, Leonard's face broke into a broad grin.

For a few seconds until he saw the Vulcan in the medical tunic.

Christine Chapel saw his face change and hurried forward to introduce her bosses.

"Ah-h-h Leonard it's a treat to have you back, This is Dr. Storak. Dr. Storak, this is Dr. McCoy.

Leonard remembered his Georgia manners and his certificate from Sweetie.

"Dr. I heard many good things about you on Vulcan. I think we will make a good team."

Thank you Dr. I have found my time on the Enterprise fascinating."

Leonard had to swallow his normal reaction to this word.

The 2 doctors then sat down to go over what had happened in the CMO's absence.

When the shift ended, T'Resa called to meet her husband so they could dine together.

This time the Georgian gentleman was an easy face for Leonard.

T'Resa was truly beautiful. To Leonard she seemed like royalty.

At his greeting she had a look in her eye that Leonard interpreted as a Vulcan equivalent of a twinkle.

McCoy found that Storak and he became fast friends.

He could easily work with the Vulcan doctor.

Storak's talents and his were complimentary. Storak was not a surgeon but he had a knack for the hangnails and

hypochondriacs.

Many of them became much better crew members after Storak got to the root of their phobias.

Those cases drove Leonard to nearly reverting to Miss Sweetwater.

The more connection he made with the Vulcan's the less he felt driven to his alcohol stash.

The Vulcan tea listening ear remedy, took it's place.

Spock often joined his cousin and her husband

Jim couldn't believe the peace that reigned on his ship particularly between the Vulcans and the CMO who by the

way hadn't mentioned green blooded anything since he had returned.

It was too good to last.

Somehow the fact that McCoy hadn't burnt up in the shuttle explosion behind the moon was found out.

Communiqués started arriving that Kirk should bring the escaped criminal back to headquarters.

At the sane time Klingon activity was hotting up by the neutral zone.

Not to mention the Orions were ever present ready to take advantage of a divided federation.

A distress call from Sheva in the Cassiopeia region couldn't be ignored.

Starfleet had to let the Enterprise go there.

The Orions had gotten a hold of a shipment of tainted soup stock that was being sent for destruction.

They had then sold it to Sheva a planet who was on the brink of starvation after a couple of lost harvests, 20,000

people were affected.

It seems that the chickens on Tolund in the same sector had become infected with a wasting disease so the

government had ordered all chickens killed and rendered to make a fertilizer.

A band of Orions had commandeered the rendered chickens and made dried soup out of it. They packaged it and

took it to Sheva where they sold it very cheaply.

The Shevans had taken this shipment as a Godsend.

They had like Tolund several bad seasons when little would grow so their mines gave them income but famine was

knocking at their doors.

The soup had been widely delivered on the planet.

Shortly after babies and small children began dying from an unidentified cause.

By the time Enterprise arrived 2000 babies were dead and 3000 more very poorly.

Adults were also dropping like flies so that at least 20000 had been badly affected.

Leonard, Storak and 3 nurses went down.

Jim and Spock took a research team down to try to source the problem.

Thankfully it was quickly obvious that the soup was the problem.

The Crew set about destroying the soup stocks and burying the dead. In many cases there were no family members

left to bury them.

They disinfected the homes of the sick. The medical team were working long hours to isolate the causes and develop

a treatment regime.

After a couple of weeks they were beginning to make headway. There were not many new ones coming in and a few

had recovered enough to go home.

The large cities were pretty much under control after 6 weeks but the medics had not been able to do much for the

sparsely populated areas.

They heard of a villager not far from the city that had 6 children sick.

It turned out the father had seen the soup being destroyed. He had stolen a case of it to feed his starving children.

Within 3 days his wife was not well he himself was affected but his 6 children were deathly sick.

He had heard that the men from the skies were making the sickness go away.

At the same time a missioner in the jungle had 16 children dead and 30 children and adults near death.

: Leonard sent Storak to the villager. He wouldn't ask any of his team to go to the jungle but himself.

Storak soon had 4 of the children on the mend and the adults were up too.

Unfortunately 2 of the children couldn't make it.

The father wanted to give Storak a present for his help, but he had nothing to give him so he offered him his oldest son.

Storak told the man he was touched by his gift but was not allowed to take gifts.

He took a photo of the boy and said I will take this photo of my "son" with me and then I can always remember your

gift to me.

That pleased the parents and they were glad not to lose their son.

Storak prepared to walk back to the city but the family stopped him "No you can't go out now it will soon be dark

and the Catilet will be out. He would tear you to pieces."

"How long does it take to go back to the city?"

"You can't go it will be dark in a little over an hour."

"I will contact my colleague to see what he says."

He commed Dr McCoy "Leonard it seems I will have to stay here tonight there is a predator who comes out after dark."

"How about if Scotty beams you to the ship for the night? You can beam down tomorrow to the city. T'Resa would

like that I think."

"Yes that would be preferable."

McCoy called for a beam up and Storak was soon on board. He commed McCoy then"

"What about you Leonard. Do you want to come up too?"

"No thanks there are a lot of sick people here I'll have to stay."

"Do you need anything Leonard?" "A good night's sleep but that will have to wait for a bit."

T'Resa was glad her husband would be with her that night she had just confirmed that she would give birth to their

first child in 7.5 months.

When he arrived at their quarters T'Resa had a cup of tea ready for him.

They were prepared for bed and as they lay together she asked him if they could share their minds.

This was Storak's favourite time of night. They laid their hands on each others faces. He instantly sensed her

excitement and also a much lesser link trying to make itself felt.

"T'Resa, are we to be blest with a child?" "Yes ashayam ""This is pleasing news. Are you well? "

All of this was in Vulcan and through their bond. They followed this with a very satisfying marital intimacy and a

sound sleep.

In the morning McCoy called Storak. "Do you think you could come here to the mission with me things are getting

better but I could use a little help."

"Certainly Leonard."

The 2 men worked side b side for another week.

The next evening as they sat down to a cup of good Shevan tea, Storak told Leonard of his good news.

As tired as he was that lit up his eyes and spirits "I rejoice with thee Storak. Things are pretty much under control

here man why don't you go back to your wife and I'll finish up."

"T'Resa would not like me to leave you when you still need me. Maybe tomorrow."

"Sure Storak. And thanks maybe tomorrow. In the meantime you go to bed so I can take a nap tomorrow before you go."

During the night a native lad came to the mission.

"Padre come quick my momma is very sick. She is trying to have our baby but she is too tired."

Without hesitation the padre got ready to go. McCoy said "I'll come too padre maybe I can help her."

McCoy the padre and the youth hopped in the rickety cart and rushed off as fast as old dobbin could shuffle.

When they got there, the father was distraught and carrying the older baby.

He was keeping the older children from going in to the mother .He took the Padre and Dr. in to her.

It was obvious she had been eating the soup. She had the same grey face and a trickle of blood down her chin.

She was not able to put much effort into her delivery.

Leonard called for some sheets and warm water. He gave her a strong dose of the anti toxin and calmed her down.

"Ma'am you and I are going to help this baby see his brother and sisters.

Now let's ride this wave and I'll see how things are down below."

His quiet chatter was having its effect as she settled into her business.

When she had relaxed after the contraction he had a check then he said

"how about a little push see how we get on.

Well now that was just great your baby has a head of dark hair let's get a real good push there and see her pretty face.

Now stop pushing a minute. Now a good push and we will see your new …son."

He wrapped the baby and gave it to her to suckle."

He gave her another dose of the anti toxin. She was beginning to look more natural now.

Then he asked the father if he had any soup powder

The Father brought a box of it. "My neighbour gave it to me so my wife would have food"

"Are your neighbours all right?" I don't know. I haven't seen them."

"This is what made you sick" he threw the box into the fire. .

"Where are your neighbours? The father pointed further into the jungle.

McCoy couldn't ignore the probability that they too were sick. The man tried to stop him from going but McCoy felt he

had to get there as quick as he could.

The Padre insisted on going too.

They made it safely but found the whole family dead or dying.

The 2 who were still alive were too late for Leonard but the Padre was able to give his help.

They buried the dead and found a whole crate of soup they set fire to the crate and then decided to go back.

Dawn was breaking so they thought it would be safe to return to the mission.

About 100 yards from the mission gates Leonard found out what a Catilet could do.

He told the Padre to get help while he kept the animal busy.

It was the equivalent of a puma crossed with a tiger and it was hungry.

While the Padres horse was being devoured Leonard tried to reach the gates .

at least he'd be closer to them to find what would be left of his body.

The Catilet bounded to him. This must be a new game she thought.

She easily caught him and began to toy with him. He tried to play the play dead game.

She waited for a few minutes hoping the game would continue. He stayed still hardly breathing. She gave up waiting

and settled to eat this new game.

The padre had gathered the men and Storak. They came with clubs and spears Storak had his medikit.

When they got to Leonard the beast was crunching his arm while kneading his back with her claws.

He could feel bones breaking-arms and ribs. A spear hit the Catilet in the shoulder and she turned to her attackers.

Dr. Storak and another man grabbed McCoy to drag him to safety.

The animal didn't want to lose her victim so she pounced on the Dr. dragging him away from her.

She bit deep in his neck snapping his spine.

By now she had been speared through the chest and that finished her rampage.

They got the 2 Dr.s back but Storak was dead and Leonard was bleeding very heavily.

The Padre and some of the ladies did what they could for him as he directed them.

Someone brought his communicator. He thanked the Padre for all he had done for him and then called for 2 to beam

up but also asked someone to prepare T'Resa.

A medical team met them as they materialised.

T'Resa was there with Uhura and Spock.

They accompanied Storak's body to sickbay.

Meanwhile McCoy was rushed into OR. His arm was broken in 2 places and indeed was lucky to be still on.

His back was opened up and she had clawed chips of bone off his spine. His whole back skin was torn aside.

10 of his ribs were splintered with associated internal injuries. He was still breathing but it was getting harder and

the effort was beginning to seem worthless.

Christine chapel told him "No. you. Do. Not. Give. Up. Leonard."

After 6 hours surgery and regen and transfusions, he was brought to recovery.

Because he was so tired he slept that night but near morning he turned off the bed alarms , got up and headed

back to his quarters.

He got as far as the hall outside sickbay when he ran onto Jim.

"Bones I didn't think you would be released so soon." "The CMO released me to my quarters."

Jim took his good arm and turned him around and marched him back into sickbay.

"Stop Jim I have to get to T'Resa. I have to tell her that her husband was a hero. She deserves to know."

"You can tell her from here. Bones you aren't fit to be up."

"I'm fine Jim really." "All right Bones if Dr. Kelly releases you, I'll go with you." Dr. Kelly released him to his quarters

off duty for 4 days to give his blood a chance to replicate itself.

Jim and Leonard went to the Vulcans rooms T'Resa was in deep meditation.

The 2 men decided to wait until she had finished.

20 minutes later T'Resa became aware of them. When she came over to them she found Dr. McCoy asleep on Jim's

shoulder.

"Capt Kirk" was all she said. With that McCoy jerked his head up. "Oh sorry, Jim, T'Resa. T'Resa I grieve with thee."

Her look while unchanging to most, betrayed her deep sadness to them.

Kirk said "Dr. McCoy has come to answer some of your questions about your husband's death.

She looked at McCoy. "T'Resa, your husband is a true hero.

He saved my life and his medical work saved thousands of lives. He worked without sparing himself.

I was for sending him back the day before the Catilet attacked me but he insisted on staying until we were finished.

He said you would prefer that. I sent him to bed when I went with the Padre to a lady in labour.

On our way back we were attacked by the beast.

The Padre went for help while the animal ate his horse

I was running to safety when the Catilet attacked me. Your husband came out with several others.

They attacked the cat while Storak dragged me to safety the cat came back to get me.

But your husband tried to save me and she took one snap at his neck. He died instantly.

.The others managed to kill the beast before he killed me.

T'Resa we made such a good team down there he was a gifted doctor and researcher. We would have been such a

good medical team. What a loss he must be to you, if I miss him so much. He told me of your condition.

Be sure I will look after you as long as you are with us."

"Thank you Leonard. We knew that this is a dangerous life. I very much prefer this did not happen, but I will

continue in my job while I decide my future and that of my son."

"Thanks T'Resa." said Kir.k

McCoy said "T'Resa perhaps if I come to see you tonight after the funeral service. I'm off duty for 4 days and I'd like

to tell you more of your husband's time with me on Sheva."

"That will be acceptable Leonard,"

as they walked back to his room Jim said "That's a good idea Bones she shouldn't be alone there for awhile. Spock

will try to visit with her as well. He's her cousin he tells me."

The funeral service was very healing as all crew who could crowded in to pay their respects to a man they had come

to respect and love even in only the short time he had been with them.

Jim spoke well of him and his accomplishments and the crews love for him.

He also asked God's blessings on his wife and unborn son.

Then Storak's body was placed in the storage pod to be brought to Vulcan anon.

That evening Leonard and Spock sat with T'Resa.

Spock fixed them all a cup of tea. Mostly T'Resa talked and the men listened.

Eventually Spock said "Good night Dr. T'Resa."

After he left, Leonard got up to leave. T'Resa do you want something to help you sleep?

No Leonard I will meditate. As a Vulcan I do not need..."

"I know but you have to sleep for 2 now girl."

"I will sleep. Good night Dr."

he went to his own room and as he got into a very welcome bed. He felt he had been some comfort to her.

He continued to visit each evening even after he got back to duty.

Their conversations became much easier as time began the healing process for both of them.

One evening he brought a PADD with him with a treatise on Vulcan pregnancy and delivery.

T'Resa had just come back from the labs.

So he called up some tea and asked if she wanted anything to eat.

"Thank you Leonard I would like a salad please."

He dialled up 2 salads and sat with her while they ate.

"Have you had any trouble keeping food down? No Leonard Vulcans do not suffer from morning sickness."

"Yeah it says that here too. I was just checking to see if space was upsetting that.

I was looking up your history and do you know that you have the same birthday as mine -5 years younger of

course."

"Storak and I were not bonded as children. We were classmates and he told his parents he would find his own mate

when his time came."

"Wasn't that dangerous for him?" "I think he had always hoped it would be me. His parents were terribly worried.

Storak and I walked home from school together every day.

One day he told me he had refused to be linked to anyone and wondered had I been.

I told him I too had refused. I always intended to go into Starfleet like Spock.

I wouldn't have been able to if I was promised to anyone.

Storak wanted to be a healer and thought he too might go to Starfleet.

He was well aware he must take a mate but we were 20 before he finally asked me if I thought our minds would be

compatible.

We were in San Francisco by then. His parents had been frantic and implored him to come home. They had found

another young woman that would be willing.

I said it would be pleasing to me if our minds would prove so, but the only way to find out would be to touch each

others mind in a meld.

We did and I saw that he had wished to ask me since we were children, but that because we were from different

clans our link would not be acceptable.

He saw that I too had only wanted him. Our trial meld soon deepened and we continued until we had established a

full marital bond.

During our summer break we returned to Vulcan for the formal ceremony.

My family graciously accepted Storak. T'Pau even said she was relieved that our clans were thus reconciled.

7.5 years ago Storak first had his time.

Since we didn't conceive we thought it was not going to be possible to enrich our union with offspring.

So when Storak's time came again a few months ago we were pleasantly surprised to find I was with child.

Leonard I do not know what to do now. I could not find a man on Vulcan willing to raise Storak's child."

"T'Resa it would be better if you did not even try to make any changes in your life for at least 6 months after such an

upset. Would you ever consider a human mate?"

"I would if our minds were compatible and they would accept another man's child."

"Any man would be stupid to reject you T'Resa."

T'Resa took Leonard's hand in hers. "You would not be stupid Leonard, May I share your mind."

"What's in my mind isn't what I'd want anyone to see. I'm not very comfortable with mind voodoo, Spock could tell

you."

"Leonard from your hand I could tell you long for companionship. You must let me meet your mind. It seems

fascinating."

He finally agreed to a light meld.

As she established a little feathery entry in to his mind, he was blown away by the beauty and peace he found in

her mind as it tickled his.

He could even sense a weak little extra presence that wasn't hers.

/It is my son Leonard. I must stop this now. If we stay here any longer a bond will form spontaneously. Your mind is

eminently compatible with mine./

She gently pulled out and he found he felt lonesome.

Leonard perhaps it is too soon to say this but you would be a perfect man to be a father for Storak's son."

"I'd better go now or I might just tell you to go ahead and bond me right now. Old fogies like me don't get lucky like

that. It'd be too good to be true."

"Go now Leonard but don't answer now. I will wait till you are ready."

In his quarters he commed Joanna to ask what she would think of a Vulcan stepmother and stepbrother."

She sent back a message I'd love any kind of brother and new mother. I miss momma. I love you. Jo."

Next evening, he called to T'Resa for dinner.

As they sat looking over the new research they were coordinating on the Betelgeusian shingles( 2 crewmen were

recovering in the isolation ward with them.) T'Resa asked "would you be offended Leonard if I asked you to bond

with me and be father to my son. He will soon be born and needs a father to link with."

There's nothing I would like more T'Resa, but did you know I was married before?"

"I saw that in the sad area of your mind. I saw how it hurt when she sent you away and then that you never

stopped loving her and how sad you were when she died in that car crash. "

"Then you must have seen that it was my fault for never being home."

" "I saw that you think that but I saw how you tried to be with her but you had to help all those sick people. I also

saw that you are such a loving father to Joanna.

Our minds are so compatible and I didn't know a human mind could be. Please forgive me for being so forward. It

took so long for Storak to say what he thought. I don't want to wait so long for you to get courage to ask me. I am

Vulcan I must be logical…"

"Sh-h-h T'Resa." He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Us men might be a bit slower. But would you be content if I courted you first? I'm a small bit rusty about this but it

sure would please me to try. "

She nodded. Then she put her 2 fingers against his.

"This is a Vulcan kiss." He felt a soothing wave of attraction while they touched that begged for more.

"Uh yes I could get to like that Darlin'." He took his hand away. He knew he was going to dream of this tonight.

T'Resa I'm on day shift tomorrow would you care to come to the mess with me for dinner after and then to the cinema room for a movie.

They are showing the story of Surak." "Thank you Leonard. That would be acceptable. Would that be a date?"

"It sure is m'dear." "Then I will be ready when you call."

He felt like a teenager going back to his room. He picked out a pair of jeans and a western style shirt and his

cowboy boots.

He put them into a holdall and then wiped his hand over his face. It was a small bit scratchy so he took out a beard

suppressor sheet and wiped it over his face.

That would do for the next 3 or 4 weeks. He slipped into bed and called out the lights. He was taking his girl to the

movies tomorrow.

In the morning he got up showered had breakfast and smiled.

When he got to the sickbay the nurses filled him in on the night and the day's schedule.

3 patients were in quarantine for safety. He was able to release one girl. The other 2 would be released tomorrow if

all went well.

An ensign came in with a deep splinter it had to be surgically removed.

He had 6 physicals for today and for a change they all attended on time. The last was an engineer with a broken

finger.

When he had those taken care of he visited the bridge to see if there was any excitement up there.

"Hi Bones you've been a great help to Mrs Storak. She's been very cheerful as Vulcans go."

"Where are we heading for Jim?"

"A lovely peaceful paradise of a planet I have a friend there Tyree. You'll like it there is a large selection of herbs

growing wild there. It's an open planet we are welcome to go and gather what we need.

From there we get shore leave."

"That's great Jim we could all use some off time.

It's nearly too good to be true and sometimes when it sounds too good to be true it is."

"Ah |Bones have a bit of Faith in us."

He went back to sick bay where he discharged the ensign. "Home tonight work tomorrow .lad"

His shift was nearly over so he wrote up his cases into the PADD and then got changed.

As he walked out of his office his night nurses were coming in "Wow what's up Doc. I think you're not going back to

your quarters for a night in. Who's the lucky girl?"

McCoy was bright red by now. "Aw c'mon ladies maybe it'll be one of you tomorrow."

"Uh uh that's not going to buy my good will. Give us a name."

"Well you'll have it before morning. T'Resa has agreed to go to the cinema with me tonight. I intend to court her."

"No kissing on the first date Doc. Anything goes after that." "I'm a gentleman. I don't take advantage of ladies."

"Seriously good luck Doc." "Thanks G'night."

He met John Kelly coming on duty.

"John could you take on T'Resa as your patient for the moment I intend to court her and I can't be her doctor if it

goes anywhere."

"Leonard I couldn't be happier for both of you. She's a pretty woman but needs a companion since her husband

died."

"I hope I am that man. We'll see how it goes. Thanks John."

No kissing on the first date Leonard ""I heard"

Leonard knocked on her door after that. "Ma'am may I escort you to dinner."

T'Resa was just in from the lab so she had to get changed. "I must get changed. Can you wait for me?"

"I can wait for you forever, Darlin'"

"Why would you want to wait forever?" "That's just a saying" he said but thought "she's Spock's cousin all right

""This will not embarrass you will it?" she said as she appeared in her Vulcan robe.

He was lost for words. She was so beautiful. "My dear you are going to have them all staring. Are you ready for

that? I sure am." "If I am with you; I am." "Why thank you .Darlin''.

They went up to the officer's mess and got their trays and food.

All talk had stopped as they walked in and not a few whistles were heard.

They sat at an empty table. In minutes Jim and Spock came to their table. "I hope we aren't spoiling any party here

may we join you Bones, T'Resa?"

"Of course Jim, Spock, T'Resa has agreed to come with me to dinner and then the cinema. Are you going?"

"I am. Are you Spock?" "I have seen it before but I will come if I finish my lab write-up."

They had a pleasant dinner and when McCoy saw T'Resa was finished he asked her if she wanted anything else.

"No. Thank you, Leonard. I have had sufficient nourishment."

Jim nudged Spock and said in a stage whisper. "I didn't hear anything about a green blooded anything did you

Spock."

"it would seem he has had a change of heart towards my race Jim since he did his anger management course."

"Now wait one da…darn minute you 2. I never said anything about your race I may have been a bit challenging

Spock but it was only because I love you. You know that."

"He has a lot of names for me too Spock" said the Capt. "Can it you 2. My friend and I will see you later."

They left for the cinema room. "they seem to be very close friends to you Leonard. I almost never heard a Vulcan

joking especially with one to whom he is not bonded."

I guess the 3 of us are bonded in a different way."

When they got to the room they chose a 2 seater couch.

Leonard went and got a cup of pineapple juice and box of popcorn for each of them

Scotty and Uhura took the other couch and Scotty got them a drink and popcorn too.

The crew knew that Scotty was always on time so they all began arriving till the seats and floor were all filled.

Several couples made for the back corners of the room.

They weren't that interested in the film.

The lights soon were turned off and the film started. T'Resa reached for Leonard's hand and he placed his on the

back of her hand careful not to touch her fingertips. He had promised not to kiss on the first date.

When the film was over they lingered for awhile as did a few other couples.

"Did you enjoy our date T'Resa? It was pleasing Leonard "

looking around at the couples who didn't know the film had ended

McCoy thought he had better get out of there before he took their example.

They walked to her door and he said good night She asked if he wouldn't come in but he declined.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did that on our first date."

They stayed talking for an hour at her door. He told her that Dr. Kelly would be her Dr. while they were courting. And

he got her okay to dinner together tomorrow and a walk in the arboretum.

He went back to his room doing a little quick step the first date was over and there would be another.

At supper the next day Jim told them "We'll be at Tyree's planet tomorrow. The 3 of us will go down and get those

samples. If there's time we will go see Tyree.

T'Resa it's a safe planet Bones will be back in time for your evening date."

"Thank you Capt..." "Jim when we're off duty T'Resa."

They took off for the arboretum after dinner.

They admired the trees and flowers and the peace. They sat on a bench deep in the room often used to hide a tryst

. "This is a great place for thinking Darlin' another is the observation deck we'll go there tomorrow if you'd like."

"What are you thinking? Storak would have loved this place. I miss him Leonard. I know I can not make him come

back and it is only logical to go on."

"Darlin'" he said as he held her to him. "Am I goin' too fast for you?"

"I can not put my feelings about you into words. Please may I meld with you?"

"If we do I may not be able to be a gentleman T'Resa. I long for the day when we can meld every time we want."

She reached her hand to his face. "Oh-h-h this is going to be tough" he thought. "It doesn't have to be tough. Leonard I recognize your longing and your control. Can you see my longing too. My mind does not need convincing. I am sure. When you are sure I wish to bond with as my mate .and then join with you." "Darlin' I too wish the same even right now, but your husband is only recently dead can you start a new life so easily" "Leonard I am Vulcan. Logic is my way. It is logical that we will bond in time. Our minds are completely compatible. My child will soon be born. It would be better that he has a father to link with. It is not logical to wait." "T'Resa I'm sure of you but I'm not sure of me. I'm getting old and am an emotional human." "Leonard you are you I ask nothing else."

She took her hand down and then McCoy took her hand.

"May I?" She nodded he put their 2 fingers together and stroked her fingers with his.

He was crumbling with the sensation.

Again he said "May I?"

again she nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

She returned it. Then she looked in his eyes.

"Now?" "In your quarters." he said a bit raggedly.

"Have you asked your parents? I only have Joanna. She is okay with this."

"My parents would find this acceptable." "We will comm. them now. I want to be sure everyone is okay with us."

Her parents told her her logic was flawless. After they spoke with Leonard they said he was acceptable but would

like them to come to Vulcan to make the formal commitment. But that because of the child they should no longer wait

for what would happen anyway.

"You do not mind that I am human. A Vulcan bond would perhaps be easier for her but being human does not mean we would have any trouble accepting you.

Our daughter is very much in love with you and you will be a good husband to her and father to our grandson.

You do know this bond is till death?"

"Yes sir. And I would not want it less."

"Live long and prosper Leonard."

"And to you sir and ma'am. What do we do now My dear."

"Leonard you know this is until death and if one of us dies the other might too?"

"I would not like to live if you were gone , Honey."

"We also must be faithful to each other. We can not look at another."

"Darlin'. I have not been with anyone since before Joanna was born. I couldn't face a short term fling. There is to

o much hurt in them."

"Fling?" "Never mind I will be only for you. What must I do to marry you? That's what this bond thing is isn't it.?"

"Yes Ashayam to do this we must join in a deep meld. We bond each other. I will show you what to do."

"Should we tell the Capt." "We can tell him tomorrow." "Should I let Joanna witness it?"

"It is very intimate Leonard we can tell her later."

"Should I wear any special clothes?" Perhaps one of Storak's robes would be appropriate."

"You will move in here with me now. Perhaps we should ask for tomorrow off work. We may be a little shaken after

the bonding"

"Jim I'm going to have to ask for tomorrow off."

"I too need tomorrow off Capt."

"Should I ask what you are doing there, Bones?"

"NO! I'll explain tomorrow.

"Fine is one day enough." smirked Jim. "Good night Jim."

With that he turned the comm. off. "All right My love I'm all yours."

They dressed in robes and then she sat him on her bed. She sat beside him, then took his hand in hers and placed it

on her face carefully arranging his fingers.

"Can you feel anything yet?" "I feel I am moving in to you."

She put her fingers on his face. They were no longer speaking in words they couldn't have even if they had wanted to.

Leonard was lost in her and she in him and the little essence wanted his part of this. He too let his mind join theirs.

There were memories and lots of feelings strong controlled ones and free varying emotions; emotions that became

hers as well as his.

She even let them roam freely with out attempting to control them she was actually enjoying this meld and smiling

broadly.

"Oh Leonard these should not be un expressed. I will learn from you to smile and even cry some times you can teach

me. Love- that should never be kept controlled. I love you my husband with all my being."

(These of course were mind words.) "My dearest you are like a calm spring morning. For her it was not new for she

and Storak had often melded but yet it was entirely new with this beautiful fresh human mind. She now knew his

every thought and his past present and plans for his future.

"Yes Leonard we will have a child from us later too."

My love I feel so close to you I'm not sure you are not me and you little son of 2 Fathers. You are my son now too."

"Daddy" he heard. "That's a smart kid"

She now knew Joanna and even Jocelyn she saw all he suffered from the divorce she thought to him "Your body

didn't die, but I think your soul did. I will help it to heal my dearest.

Leonard understood his grandfather's bible a little now. Adam knew Eve. He could see how a husband could know

his wife.

If he and Joss had had this maybe he would still be in Georgia.

'Oh happy fault' that brought me to you my dearest Love."

"Leonard, I am coming out of your mind but I'm leaving our new bond in your mind you must do the same now. You

will be a little bewildered now but you will adjust quickly.

Somehow he knew how to do that. He was a little dizzy and even a little nauseous. He lay down for a little.

She laid beside him. He felt her there and yet still in him.

She put her 2 fingers up and he followed suit.

She stroked his fingers. That centered him and brought him to repeat the stroking. He took her in his arms and

began covering her with human kisses.

He thought to her. "Now" she smiled again a beautiful face lighting smile.

Tonight was there wedding night and the beginning of the new McCoy family It would be a long life and a happy life; blessed by more than Storak's son also called Storak- Storak David.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
